


The broken Goddess

by LGSyrus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caline Bustier Bashing, Child Neglect, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi Bashing, Miss massh of absurd ideas, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This is going to be a train wreck, no beta we die like jason, that kind, where you can't look away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGSyrus/pseuds/LGSyrus
Summary: There is a reason why Ladybug didn't want the Justice Leauge involved. Everything went wrong on the day of the final confrontation. And now, she has to bear the consequences, while the universe tries to rebalance itself. Fortunately, magic is weird and illogical sometimes, but favors the abused and helps her find a new purpose. A new home.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	1. Sudden encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I lately read a lot of MariBat and MLB works. If you see familiar plots and troops, that should be expected. Ozmaw's AU caught my attention and inspired me. So, this is my new brain child.  
> I don't know how often I will update, and don't worry my other main fic is not abandoned. A new chapter is in the works there.  
> I don't know everything about the MLB universe, and the New York special definitely doesn't apply here. This is heavily canon divergent.
> 
> Also a bit af a heads up, my native language is not English. I tend to mix British and American spelling unfortunately and I can't seem to beat it out of myself.

It was actually a slow night for a change in Gotham. It was unusually calm, only two alley way muggings needed his attention. And wherever else than Crime Alley? That part of the city got that mocking name for a reason. So as it was always, it was Red Hood's job to take care of those. He left the criminals beaten black and blue on the front steps of the precint with horrifying amount of broken bones.  
  
They should have already learned their lessons. He was the most brutal of the family and crime alley was his well known patrol district, still there was always some low life trying something. The stupidity of it was baffling honestly.  
  
"Honestly! Why the hell they even try?" Red Hood asked no one in particular.  
  
"The sheer stupidity of humanity never cases to amaze me." Came the dry voice of Robin as a response through the comms.  
  
"Well said Demon Spawn." Agreed Red Hood.  
  
"Seriously? No nick names either on the job." Groaned Oracle for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Status report." Commanded the head of the family before the bickering could start up again. The exasperation in his voice didn't went unnoticed though by the snort some of them made. Probably Nightwing.  
  
"Nothing by the docs, Father." Declared Robin.  
  
"Seriously?" Shighed Oracle.  
  
"City center busy as always, but no crime tonight. Enjoying the sight." Chirped Nightwing.  
  
"South Point is quiet. Kinda bored right now." Droned on Red Robin.  
  
"Mood. West Village is squecky clean." Groaned the current Batgirl.  
  
"Central Heights. Clean." Short as usual from Black Bat.  
  
"Two muggers from Crime Alley. Nicely packed and beaten." Stated Red Hood with pride.  
  
"Huh. Crime alley never disappoints. Nothing from Arkham or the Police either." Added Oracle.  
  
"Nothing by the shelters darling." Purred Catwoman.  
  
"Hmmm. Suspiciously calm... Alright, wrapping up for tonight. Back to the cave, but be on guard." Sighed Batman as he passed a police patrol car in the Batmobile. The nod from the officers were appreciated. It was hard work, but they weeded out all the corruption with Gordon. There was still plenty of work left to do, as the city was stubbornly plagued by misery and crime, but atleast now the police was clean.  
  
"Something coming. Bad feeling."  
  
"Bit ominous Black." Shuddered Red Robin by the girls choppy comment.  
  
Red Hood hummed in respons then took off towards the north. Swinging on his grapple line and landing with a roll on a building. As he hopped up from his roll, he streched his back, groaning with the satisfying pops. The two thugs wasn't even enough to warm up properly. He was restless by the slow night, definitely agreeing with Cass. Tonight was too calm.  
  
A sparr with Demon Spawn will help him spend some of his energy. The brat would probably still vibrate with energy when he arrives back. He is always up for some violence, even if he significantly calmed down through the years he was with them.  
  
He still can't believe how things changed with time. He moved back to the manor after his crime lord days, and actually being happy about it. Don't get him wrong, he was still dissappointed with Bruce for not avenging him, but damn that grudge was hurting them both. Really hurting them. Bruce hugged him for a whole minute when he finally moved back. Dick joining in while Alfred actually shed a few tears. Tim was a bit skittish around him for a while though.

Probably not helping with calling him Replacement. The whole thing was stupid honestly, but he saw reason eventually. Damien donning the Robin mantle helping with the realisation, that it was actually a mantle and he was not replaced. It was never even a thought of his family, and it took him an embarassingly long time to...  
  
A bright blue light interrupted his musing mid swing. It was blinding and he only managed to land on the next roof top thanks to the training ingrained in him soo deeply that he actually could do it blindfolded. He blinked a few times to clear his vision as a series of thudds and clangs sounded up from the alley below him. His helmet's filters helped some, but still, whatever caused the light and clangs clearly finished it's course downward by the time he could see clearly.  
  
Still on guard, he made his way towards the edge of the roof and looked down. Multiple ac units were dented beyond repair on the walls, leaking fluorocarbons into the air. As his gaze traveled down, some of the plaster was missing in chuncks. The damage clearly followed the path of whatever decided that a nose-dive was a good idea. But when he finally saw what was it, he blanched under his helmet.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" He jumped down only slowing down by his grapple line.

"Hood? What happened? Cone in." Demanded Batman hearing Hood's panic.  
  
"Girl. Small. Really small. Heavily injured. Tumbled down from a considerable height. Unconcious." Reported Hood with urgency on his way down, just landing beside her.  
  
"Calling ambulance, sending them to your tracker position." Oracle answered.  
  
"Negative! Not a civilian."  
  
"Clarify." Batman was on his way back now, clearly hearing the high rev of the gas turbine of the Batmobile.  
  
"Came out of nowhere whith a flash of blue light. Usual portal stuff. Symbols on her skin. They are swirling and moving. Some kind of energy leaking out of her body in waves. Bleeding from multiple places. Definitely not civilian." Stated Red Hood in rapid fire while he tried to stop the bleeding. Concentrating his efforts on the deep gash accross her torso.  
  
"On my way. I see you B, latching on to you." Reported Nightwing as he shot his grappling hook at the Batmobile.  
  
"Any idea if friendly or not? Injury? Eta 2 minutes." Asked Batman while he opened up the roof so Nightwing could reel himself in.  
  
"Red domino mask with black spots. Midnight-blue hair. Looks kind of familiar. Asian? The symbols are definitely asian. Red spandex with black dots in tatters. Just barely not naked. Bleeding from nose, ears, mouth, eyes. Gash accross torso, multiple burn spots, almost carbonised. Applying pressure to torso wound. Hurry the fuck up B!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language.


	2. Magicians

This is not good. Well, that's the understatement of history. This is bad, extremely bad. World ending level of bad! This is officially out of Batman's juridistinction.

"She is Ladybug! We are bringing her back to the cave. Agent A, be ready for her. Your medical skills will be needed as soon as we arrive." Barked out Batman, barely holding his composure.

"The cave!? Father are you finally lost it?" Robin exclaimed in disbelief. Bringing some random person to the cave was stupendous.

"She is a hero from Paris. Made contact with her four years ago." Said Batman as he took a sharp right towards Channel Park. They were almost there.

"This tiny slip of a girl? You kidding me right!?" Red Hood's distress was palpable even through his incredulity.

Only when he heard the squeal of tires stopping in the alley behind him let himself relax a bit. Nightwing was almost instantly right next to him, bandages already in hand. They worked flawlessly together as they applied it tightly around her torso, slowing the bleeding enough for the transport.

"And why are we hearing of her for the first time?" Asked Nightwing with worry as he picked her up bridal style.

"The situation is complicated. Magic is involved and the Justice League was banned from entry." Explained Batman as he helped Nightwing load her on the back seat, Red Hood following them. He sat beside her, holding her steady for the ride. Batman and Nightwing jumping in the front and flooring it back to the cave.

"That never stopped you before. What's different this time?" Oracle was confused.

"The villain exploits emotions to posses civilians and create superpovered akumas. Ladybug and the French government didn't want anyone from the Justice League akumatised."

"That could be potentially world ending." Concluded Red Robin, keyboard clicking could be heard as he was already looking into the situation.

"Exactly. Even I couldn't come up with any contingency plans for that!" Now, that was worrying coming from Batman. "Look up the situation in Paris, her being in this state also could be apocalypse level situation."

"Already on it!" Chorused Oracle and Red Robin.

"Ready for the patient, Master Bruce." Stated Alfred calmly from the medical corner of the cave. Supplies and tools at the ready as he pulled on his sterile gloves. His medic days at the army coming handy as always with the Batfamily. He was an unflippable god send for them.

It was a flurry of motion when they arrived back. The roof of the Batmobile violently thrown open, Batman and Nightwing jumping out. Red Hood picked the girl up and with a Pit Madness aided leap he was out and at the stretcher. Putting her down gently he stepped back, letting Alfred work his magic. He was always able to patch them back together, never failing them. They all completely and unconditionally trusted him. He took a deep breath as the toxic green receded from his eyes, letting go of the Pit's energy and closing the curtain.

"Situation in Paris?"

"Hawkhmoth and Mayura has been unveiled and arrested yesterday! Garbriel Agreste and his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur." Reported Red Robin, pulling up the surveillance cam recordings around the Agreste Mansion.

The whole Batfamily sans Alfread watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir entered the Agreste Mansion. They were visibly nervous Ladybug was visibly trying to calm down the blonde. Some time later a blinding light came through every window of the mansion, shattering all of them. Then, a portal opened up at the gate and a clearly injured and battered Ladybug stepped out of it. She looked ready to collapse and die at any given moment. She was glowing with an ever changing color of light that pulsated in intensity. Instead of jumping over the fence like before, she simply touched it and it fell apart in a cloud of dust. With surprisingly steady steps, she walked in the mansion through the still open front doors.

Moments later she was walking out, dragging a trashing Hawkomth and unconscious Mayura behind herself bound by her yo-yo string. A considerable amount of police arrived a moment later. She bent down and removed something from both of them and their costumes dissolved in light, revealing Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur. She was speaking to the police with visible difficulties, then suddenly fell to her knees clutching her head screaming in clear agony before falling apart into a dust of glowing particles. The police officers at the scene were horrified, even Hawkmoth stopped trashing and stared wide eyed where she were moments ago.

"Damn! What the fuck!?" Jason was looking wide eyed at the curtain now. Nobody knew what to say other than that for minutes.

"I advise to call Miss Zatanna in as I can't do anything with the magical side of Miss Ladybug's condition." Broke the tense silence Alfred as he pulled aside the curtain. He discarded his bloody surgical gloves and then removed his mask as he spoke. Ladybug was heavily bandaged behind him on the medical bed, blood cleaned up and a bag of fresh blood to compensate her loss of it on an ivy stand. 0- of course as they don't know her blood type yet, but her body was still radiating energy in pulses, causing the heart rate monitor and pulse-ox meter attached to her to go haywire sporadically.

"Call the Watchtower, she should be on monitor duty right now. And put up an alarm for any new missing person cases in Paris. Her parents or associates should file it in at any moment, then we should know who she is." Ordered Batman while waiting for the connection to go live. "We will need an alibi for her if they don't know about her being Ladybug. And run a DNA test on her blood."

"Zatanna speaking. What's up Batfam?" Greeted them the magician, smiling as always.

"I still don't like that name." Grumbled Batman as the others snickered around him. Expect Damian. There is no such thing as him snickering. He has a reputation to uphold. "We have a bit of a magical problem on our hands. It would be appreciated if you zetaed in and took a look at it."

"How big of a problem are we talking about?" Asked the magician with a serious tone. When Batman called about a magical problem it was usually a big one.

"I hope not that large, but considering we have an injured Ladybug here, it can easily be reality altering level big." Batman pointed behind himself as he moved a secondary camera to show the injured heroin on her bed, leaking energy out of her body.

"Oh no." Her eyes widened and promptly stood up and turned around. "Constantine! Get yer lazy ass here. We are going to Gotham _right now_!" She shouted as she stormed out of the picture while Green Lantern took her place, trying to clear his ringing ear with a wince.

"Well, it seems I'm on monitor duty again. Thanks Bat." Sighed the hero as he ended the call.

"Recognised, Zatanna, 25." Came the robotic voice of the zeta system as the heroine teleported in. "Recognised, Constantine, 666." Could be heard a moment later as the other magitian teleported in.

"I asked yer to change that Bruce." Grumbled Constantine at his designation. "That grudge is gettin' old already mate."

"I think it's funny. Besides, you kind of deserve it after that stunt you pulled." Ribbed him Zatanna as they walked towards the Gotham heroes.

"Fair point. Ay Red Hood, mate, partner."

"Let me guess. You ran out of smoke again." Laughed Red Hood as he finally removed his helmet and tossed a cigarette at him, lighting on one himself.

"Master Jason. How many times need I say that, no smoking in the house."

"We are technically under the house Alfred. Let me have this. Please." Pleaded Jason as Constantine conjured a smoke tray. He was still stressed from the rush earlier, sue him. And he couldn't shake the feeling he knew the heroine on the medical bed. He didn't like that.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language.


End file.
